Problem: $h(t) = 4t+20$ $h\Big($
Explanation: We need to solve an equation with the function's formula $4t+20$ on one side and the given output $4$ on the other side. $\begin{aligned} 4t+20&=4\\\\ 4t&=-16\\\\ t&=-4\end{aligned}$ Therefore, $h(-4)=4$.